The present invention is directed to a novel quick-mounted device for electrical contactors, particularly for minature contactors, which are normally mounted upon a support rail. Conventional contactors of this type include a coil and a core forming part of a magnetic system which are mounted on a base plate which is in turn housed within a housing or interior of the associated contactor.
Frequently contactors including housing having upper and lower parts with the upper part normally receiving a contact system which includes an internal movable armature of a magnetic system and externally accessible screws. The lower part of the housing normally receives a coil and a core of the magnetic system which are normally carried by a base plate. The base plate is bodily attached to and removable from the contactor housing. The base plate, coil and core are generally a single component which can be connected to the lower part of the conventional contactor housing. If, for example, a coil of a particular contactor is bad and must be replaced, the contactor is disassembled from its associated support rail, upon which a number of contactors are normally mounted close together or tightly one against the other, and in this manner a particular coil can be removed and/or replaced.
However, heretofore conventional quick-mounting of contactors has always required an additional mounting plate to which the base plate, coil and core was secured to fasten the latter assembled components to the lower side of the contactor housing. The additional mounting plate has special quick-mount devices, such as spring-loaded slides and opposing locking or abutment means. Normally, these removably engage opposite lateral edges of conventional support rails. However, when considering the large number of contactors that are normally required in a particular environment and the resulting mass-production therefor, such mounting plates and associated spring-loaded slides represent relatively high costs, both as to material and labor, particularly with respect to the production of minature contactors.